


He Couldn't Be Happier

by commandersierrasmith



Category: Hyakujitsu no Bara | Maiden Rose
Genre: Adoption, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandersierrasmith/pseuds/commandersierrasmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life, for Klaus and Taki, after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Couldn't Be Happier

The war was over. Taki Reizen led his country to victory. He couldn't have done it without the help of his knight, Klaus Von Wolfstadt. Now that the war was over, he was to go back to his country and take his place as the family heir. What would happen to Klaus? Would Klaus join him? Surely not. He would be shunned. They do not allow such relations between men in Taki's country. Taki would be thrown out as well. Is life really worth living without Klaus, the man he loves, by his side? No, it's not. In the end he would choose Klaus. He always chose Klaus. He was his knight. His everything. No matter what happens, Taki would always want Klaus by his side. 

Taki went with Klaus back to his country. Just like Klaus had told him years ago, there was a small house near the rose garden. It was beautiful. Taki would spend many hours just sitting in the garden in the years to come. Every day Taki would work in the fields with Klaus or work indoors if he wasn't feeling well. After all, Klaus was very protective. Every night he would be wrapped up, warm in the arms of the man who meant everything to him. Life was wonderful. 

War changes men. Klaus never takes him without asking anymore. Taki is no longer ashamed of the sinful acts they engage in several times a week. Klaus isnt forceful, but rather very gentle and loving. Taki loves the way Klaus worships his body. The way strong but gentle hands touch every inch of his body. The way soft, wet lips caress his pale skin, marking it with beautfully colored bruises. A sign of possession. A sign of love. Taki loved the way Klaus made him feel. The way Klaus made love to him. He couldn't be happier.

Four years after the war, Klaus got news that his sister fell ill. Klaus and Taki would visit her and care for her infant son, Ludwig. Two weeks later, she passed away. She left everything to Klaus, including her son. It was hard for a while but Klaus turned out to be a great father. Taki adored the boy and was a perfect mother figure. The boy grew older and brought the two men great joy. They were a family. Taki couldn't be happier.

Seven years after the war, Klaus came home from his trip into town. Taki had put Ludwig to bed and was cleaning up the kitchen. Klaus walked up and wrapped his arms around Taki's waist. Pressed his lips to his neck. Taki turned to face Klaus, wrapping his arms around his neck. They stood there, just holding each other, for what seemed like hours. Klaus lifted his head to meet Taki's eyes. He knelt down to one knee and pulled a tiny box from his jacket. With tears in his eyes, he took Taki's hand.

"Taki, I have loved you since the moment I saw you in the gardens so many years ago. You have saved me, in more ways than one. You make me a better person everyday we are together. I love you more than life itself. I will protect you, support you, and love you for the rest of my life. You have made me the happiest man alive. If you will have me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Taki, my love, will you marry me?"

Taki fell to his knees into Klaus's arms, tears streaming down his face. "Yes! Oh my God yes!" Taki cried into Klaus's neck. He has never been happier. Klaus placed the ring on his finger. Legally they can't get married but in this moment, he was the happiest man in the world. 

In the years to come, they had their ups and downs. One fight stood out. Klaus had been drinking and had accused Taki of being unfaithful. Klaus never struck Taki but he threw a vase that shattered against the wall. Taki walked to the broken vase and fell to his knees. The vase was a gift from his great grandmother who had passed away when he was a chid. He cherished the vase more than any object he owned. He choked back a sob as he picked up the pieces of the broken vase trying to put it back together as he felt the pieces of his heart falling apart. Klaus had felt ashamed. Taki would never cheat on him. Not his Taki. How could he have done this to the man he loves? Destroy something he holds so dear. Klaus knelt down and wrapped his arms around Taki. Whispering 'I'm sorry's' and 'I love you's' in his ear. Trying to hold back his own tears. Taki forgave Klaus. Of course he did. Nothing could come between the love they share for each other.

That night they made love. Slow and passionate. Tears shown in Taki's eyes. He loved Klaus so much it hurt. The way Klaus looked at him made his whole body flush, even after all the years they've been together. Klaus never left Taki wanting. Klaus pushed into him, making him moan into their kiss. Klaus moved watching Taki come apart beneath him. He loved how he could make Taki feel so good. It didn't take long for the heat to build up in their stomachs. Taki came first, calling out Klaus's name and spilling himself across their stomachs. Klaus felt Taki tighten around him and in one, two, three, Klaus spilled himself inside Taki, filling him up with his hot cum. Taki whimpered as Klaus pulled out, letting the cum spill out of Taki and soiling the sheets beneath them. They layed there, wrapped up in each other. Klaus fell asleep like that. Taki looked up to see the sweat covered, sleeping face of the only man that made him feel whole. Taki smiled, closing his eyes to drift off to sleep. He couldn't be happier.


End file.
